1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) readers, and in particular, to a wireless, rugged, mobile data capture device with an integrated data capture device.
2. Background Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored wirelessly by devices known as “readers.” Readers typically have one or more antennas transmitting radio frequency signals to which tags respond. Since the reader “interrogates” RFID tags, and receives signals back from the tags in response to the interrogation, the reader is sometimes termed as “reader interrogator” or simply “interrogator.”
With the maturation of RFID technology, efficient communication between tags and readers, and between readers and data management systems, has become a key enabler in supply chain management. This is especially true in manufacturing, shipping, and retail industries, as well as in building security installations, healthcare facilities, libraries, airports, warehouses etc. The requirements for data capture devices including RFID tag readers are thus becoming more difficult to meet. For instance, reading of tags often takes place in an environment where the reader experiences physical abuse, such as in a warehouse environment, or where objects may impact the reader and its supporting hardware, such as the RFID antenna. Thus, what is needed are data capture devices, including RFID readers, that are rugged enough to withstand environmental abuse and capable of operating in an environment having highly reflective objects. What is also needed is the ability for the data capture device to seamlessly, reliably, and in real-time, relay captured data to a central database management system.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.